


The Super Sexy Adventures of The Teen Jocks - Chapter 4

by skywindsword



Series: The Super Sexy Adventures of The Teen Jocks [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay Sex, Jocks, Jockstraps, M/M, Speedos, Superheroes, Teen Jocks - Freeform, Thongs - Freeform, Twinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywindsword/pseuds/skywindsword
Summary: The Teen Jocks fight their first villain together. And a Jock is interviewed by a reporter.
Series: The Super Sexy Adventures of The Teen Jocks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513811
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Super Sexy Adventures of The Teen Jocks - Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is in part to sluttynaughtyjock, milkinmycoffee1, scwalkerxxx, daddysperfectjock, dumbhornyjock, gocarty, and many more for the feedback, editing, suggestions, additions, and inspiration! So big thank yous to you all! 
> 
> Message me at skywindswine@gmail.com if you want to chat. See you guys next time - sky.

**“WHO ARE THE TEEN JOCKS? SECRET BENEFACTOR REVEALED!”- by Sam Spick, superhero reporter for the Metro City Sentinel**

Here in Metro City, superheroes are hardly a strange or uncommon sight. You’ll often see a colorful blur fly through the air or zoom down the streets to stop a city destroying disaster or a simple gas station robbery. We are even the birthplace of one of the greatest superheroes on Earth, Captain Ultimate. 

He, along with every other hero, left to stop a world ending event on another planet, millions of lightyears away. We were left alone to defend ourselves, and in their absence evil has only grown stronger. Our city is now plagued by crime, corruption, drugs, gangs, and villains. For a while, it seemed that all hope was lost. But, out of the darkness new heroes came, and they came hard.

They call themselves The Teen Jocks. Yes, I al thought it was a pretty weird name for a hero team, but after encountering one for myself I realized why the name was so fitting.That hero was named Flyby and he came down in a red, blue blur to stop a carjacking, landing not as gracious as Captain Ultimate but more in line with a sloppy brute, like a football player. The first thing I noticed was that he looked very young: the boy could not be over 18 years old, and the “Teen Jock” title fit him very well. He was, most definitely, a jock. He was wearing basically nothing, just a blue domino mask, red boots, and a red jockstrap which held up his ample posterior perfectly. The hero had caramel hair, brown eyes, chiseled handsome face, muscles perfectly defined by athleticism. A typical young hero on the streets of Metro City, filled with curiosity and naivety. 

I was able to snap a couple pictures of him bending over to pick up one of the thugs by his neck, I had the flash on so you could perfectly see his tight pink hole. Something has to be said about this: whoever designed the Teen Jock’s uniform’s did a wonderful job. Not only the outfits of the sexy teen heroes look perfectly appropriate for crime fighting, since they do not restrict the movements these young studs need to do when fighting criminals and misfits everyday, but they are also pleasantly looking for the general public, giving an unrestricted view at the handsome, muscular body of a young jock in his prime. It’s clear that the skimpy nature of the Teen Jocks uniforms were designed to not only maximize the performance of these teen hunks on the streets but to also serve an unquestionable public service, by giving to the people of Metro City and the world a raw display and example of male beauty.

Flyby’s costume, for example, reveals a tight young body built by years of athleticism and sports: a sports physician would be quick to point out that the sexy boy has the body of a high school quarterback. His smooth white skin looks firm and enticing, his big, muscular pecs and abs show a level of discipline in the gym a few of us have. The boy’s muscular, thick arms display a level of strength no other eighteen year old in this planet has, and that is all bared due to the most important piece of the teen hero’s costume being a small, thin (but resistant, my sources say) skimpy red jockstrap, which encases a respectable bulge in the front, while exposing the real treasure in the back.

Yes, dear readers: beyond the handsome, youthful and boyish face, the perfect pearly smile and the muscular body of a young warrior, Flyby’s greatest feature is his firm, ample, bouncy bubble butt. The straps of the skimpy jock holds what has routinely been described in superhero media as “the hottest ass on the planet”, rivaled only by the asscheeks of another Teen Jock, the super sexy twink Bitch Boy. Flyby’s perfect ass is all over the internet, in pictures taken by unsuspecting citizens who happened to observe the Teen Jock in action. The two big, smooth white globes of the teenage hero’s ass are always exposed to the world whenever Flyby is out fighting crime, and more often than not the young stud is found in certain compromising positions where one (and generally everyone) can take a good look at the deep asscrack in between the delicious asscheeks, just to find, hidden in its middle, a pristine, flowery and rosy tiny pink hole, devoid of any hair and completely unblemished, a hole that promises such forbidden, lustful pleasures that the mere sight of it on Metro City’s streets is enough to make even straight male passerby’s stop and look, while many groans and moans can be heard coming from the city’s male population. Hands on crotches and quick jerk motions are also common when Flyby is around.

So famous is Flyby’s hot ass that it has sparked a national movement online between athletes and jocks of the United States, who are very much proud of Flyby as the perfect representative of the jock community and as a symbol of hunky high schoolers all over. The hashtag #BunsLikeFlyby has reached unparalleled success in social media due to young high school and college jocks from all over the country going to gyms and personal trainers wanting to have an ass just like Flyby’s. The movement has increased young male teen presence in gym’s all around and has prompted young jocks to post pictures and videos on social media showing their training progress into having an ass as spectacular as Flyby’s. Teenage jocks from around the country interviewed for this article say the results from this movement is more than incredible, having increased significantly their friendships at school, improved male camaraderie and intimacy between teammates and established reciprocal touching and cuddling as the norm between school jocks. A couple of happy parents, Sue and Dan McCormick, tell me that after their son Max started training at the gym to get #BunsLikeFlyby, their boy got more popular than ever, and now everyday after class a succession of the hottest studs and jocks from his high school drop by in their home for a “hot and heavy” training session with Max, which now shows a muscular ass that’s pretty impressive. “The boy’s get inside Max’s room one by one everyday, and they really get hot and heavy in there! This training sessions must be pretty hard for them” says Sue, with a proud look on her face for having a son so popular with the hottest jocks at school. “My son is a real stud now, so much the other jocks at school come here to train with him! And they train hard, I can tell you that, the moans and screams coming out of Max’s room show these boys are not kidding around with their training. Sometimes Max gets so tired he can’t even walk out of the room after the jocks leave, he looks completely exhausted and says he is “sore”. The boy gets so sweaty and dirty during those sessions you should see him, looking drenched and sticky when the jocks are finished with him. But now he is one of them, one of the big studs” explains Dan McCormick, like only a proud dad can.

And Flyby is powerfully strong too. At that day on the streets of Metro City, I could see out of the corner of my eye that another thug was coming up behind the handsome hero with a crowbar. Not a good idea against a person who can most likely lift fifty tons and fly at supersonic speeds.

I was right as the thug crept up, then with a quick motion swung the crowbar at the hero’s head, it broke in two and clattered to the ground. Flyby just cracked his neck and turned to the now scared shitless thug who tried to run off, but didn’t make it far. I snapped a couple more pictures of the incident and before I could question the new muscled teenage hero, he took off creating a sonic boom behind him. 

A couple days later, I got an email from a ‘Mr. Andersen’, which said that he could give me a one-on-one interview with the supposed leader of the Teen Jocks, Scorch. At first, I was skeptical, but he said if I went to a certain location at a certain time, I would be able to see the fiery hot hero up-close for myself. 

I was running on a tight schedule and nearing my deadline to produce a good, newsworthy story for our dear Editor-in-Chief here at the _Sentinel_ , Mr. Queen, so I said yes and hoped that this wasn’t a prank by a group of high school hooligans. I arrived at the location at 7:35 and was already feeling dread not just that I would probably get into a loud, fist shaking argument with Queen, but that I would never get to meet and speak with a real Teen Jock...

**_Metro City University Football Stadium - Last Saturday, 7:47 PM_ **

Head superhero reporter for the Metro City Sentinel Sam Spick checked his watch for the fifth time and let out a deep sigh.

_Fuck. Mr. Queen is gonna have my head on a pike if I don’t produce a juicy story by Tuesday._ He thought. 

Sam really needed a win that day, not just because he was wearing a hand-me down jacket from his brother, but he had already bumbled up an important interview with the new CEO of Handy Toys Company last week. To be fair, it wasn’t entirely his fault he never knew the man had a peanut allergy. 

Sam looked down at his watch again and noticed something strange in the reflection of the watch face. It looked like a bright yellow and orange dot that was growing in size and brightness. With a motion, that should have given Sam whiplash, he looked up and saw a fireball coming down upon him growing bigger and bigger in his vision. He could remember the temperature in the air changing from, at first, coolness to warmth to burning hot. As quick as it came, it started to slow down and turned from a comet of fire into a humanoid shape. 

It was Scorch in the flesh or fire, whatever. He stopped just an inch above the concrete ground hovering there, looking straight at Sam with his beefy arms crossed. The fire still surrounding his body was burning the reporter’s clothes, smoke coming off him in wisps and when he raised his wrist up to his face he saw the glass become runny. 

“Jesus Christ!” He exclaimed, arms and hands shielding his face from the heat and light. “Could you turn off the flames and just come sit with me?” 

He just looked at Sam then nodded, and in an instant the fire was gone and there standing was a naked tanned young man. An actual greek god, even more handsome than Flyby, with a body that looked like it was carefully sculpted.

His smooth skin was tan and not a tan that you get at a tanning place, but an actual genetic one which added to his natural handsomeness. Sam’s emerald eyes started a slow descent from the teenaged hero’s perfect face and short brown hair to his powerful shoulders and pecs, lingering for a minute on his high, hard big pecs, capturing the sight of Scorch’s beautiful brown nipples. They looked so hard and pointy Sam immediately was struck with the desire to taste them, wanting to put those big nubs into his mouth and munch all over the Teen Jock muscular chest muscles. Below Scorch’s pecs, a set of the most impressive eight-pack abs struck Sam’s sight like lightning. The teenage hero’s abdomen was carved like stone and ripped as of an Olympian winner. His whole skin, smooth and tan, was completely unblemished like a newborn’s. Going down again, the young reporter’s eyes saw a perfect Adonis belt lined with veins leading to a clean, powerful crotch, his small brown pubes perfectly trimmed and symmetrical. Sam’s vision then naturally zoomed in on the beautiful and enormous cock hanging between his legs, which when he walked over to sit down, slapped against his muscular thunder thighs giving off an audible sound. Scorch was, in a few words, probably the most perfect specimen of a man Sam has ever seen in his life. Golden bracelets of the hunky hero’s wrists and a gold necklace with a fiery, sun like rubi on the Jock’s necklace contributed to the god-like appearance of the young jock hero, giving him an almost regal and noble look.

Scorch sat down in a chair across from where Sam sat, legs spread giving Sam an amazing view to his cock which was resting on his massive thigh and his bull balls. 

Sam noticed something interesting about the hero, he had an incredible resemblance to the quarterback of the Metro City University Mavericks, Brad Knight, like everything between the two was exactly the same, except for the golden necklace and bracelets. 

Sam, no longer able to hold in the curious thought bouncing around in his head, said to the hero like a regular old nosy reporter, “Do you know you look a lot like Brad Knight?” 

Scorch replied back with a not so surprised look, like he’s heard it before but indifferently, “Yeah. But Brad Knight or whatever doesn’t have shit on me.” He pointed his thumb at himself with a cocky grin. 

“Well if you ever meet him, you’ll know what I’m talking about'', told Sam.

“So Mr…,” He waved his hand around in a circle waiting for Sam to say his name which he does stuttering along the way. 

“S-Spick. Sam Spick, journalist for the superhero column in the Metro City Sentinel.” Sam stretched his hand out for a handshake which Scorch took in a firm, manly grip. Sam couldn’t help but think how strong he was, while staring at his bulging bicep. 

Sam was probably holding Scorch’s hand for too long, because the hero was trying to pull away and when he realized he was, a bright red blush crept on his face. 

“Uh anyway,” Sam composed himself and put on his normal, inquisitive facade “Scorch are you the leader of the Jocks?” 

Scorch’s megawatt bright smile almost blinded Sam who lost his concentration for a second, but came back after Scorch answered the question, “Yes. Yes I am.” 

“R-really? Well that’s odd because I have a source that tells me, the vigilante Nightshadow is the actual leader of the Jocks.” 

Scorch’s smile faltered and his relaxed mood grew more reserved, Sam noticed immediately and tried to get everything back into a more casual mood by placing his hand on Scorch’s thigh. 

_Jesus Christ, his thighs feel like they're made out of steel. Fuck._ Sam’s hand crept up a little higher and grazed against the tip of the hero’s cock. _Fuck, why is it so hot to the touch. Of course, Sam! What a fucking idiot you are! He can spontaneously combust into flames, of course his dick is going to be the hottest part of his body._ Sam thought to himself and continued to touch the cock with his fingertips. 

With Sam very preoccupied in his thoughts and feeling Scorch’s cock, the man himself was watching and enjoying the smaller male’s low-key worshipping of his thighs and cock. Just to put on a show, Scorch made his cock jerk up so Sam would be caught off guard and accidentally touch his rod more, which he did. 

Sam looked up after that straight into the piercing gaze of Scorch which the reporter misinterpreted as barely held in anger, but was instead hunger. 

Sam tried to draw his hand back, stuttering and sputtering the whole way, but was unable to because Scorch had his own hand latched onto the smaller man’s wrist. 

“Sorry, I just got caught up with myself.” Sam apologized trying to keep eye contact with the hero, but his eyes kept dropping down to that cock. It was leaking precum now, right onto that flexing thigh. Sam’s cock which was flaccid before was a semi and filling up with blood swiftly. 

“Don’t apologize, Mr. Spick. Everyone is like this when they meet me without the fire on around me.” Scorch reassured the horny, nervous reporter, while at the same time pulling his hand back to his cock. Dropping it on top and feeling it instantly wrap around the shaft. “See, I liked what you were doing. You liked it too, didn’t you?” 

Scorch pointed knowingly at the throbbing bulge in Sam’s jeans and chuckles. Sam, really embarrassed now just lets his head fall down to stare at the bulge in his pants, a small stain is forming through the fabric. _No! Fucking stop!_ Sam thinks in a panic and tries to hide the stain with his hands, but they are pushed out of the way by him. 

“Don’t hide it. Let me see.” Scorch out out of his chair and kneeled down to get a close look at the stain on the front of Sam’s jeans. Lightning fast, Scorch stuck out his tongue and, in a circle, licked around the leaking, fabric-covered head of Sam’s cock. The action drew a gasp and a shudder out of Sam’s throat and body, causing more precum to flow out of his piss slit. 

“You liked that didn’t you perv?” Scorch asked the perverted reporter who nodded in response, “If you like my mouth so much why don’t you feel these bad boys huh?” 

Scorch got off his knees, standing at his full height of 6’3” towering over Sam, wrapped his hand around Sam’s arm pulling him up into a standing position. Sam was inches away from Scorch and would have been right up in his face if he wasn’t so damn short. Instead, he was face to face with Scorch’s supple, but firm pecs which in Sam’s mind were called, “man tits”. Sam had an obsession with man tits and being up close and personal with a set of them was driving his horny mind crazy. 

His cock felt like it could rip right out of his jeans if he thrust his hips forward a couple times, but he didn’t know what might happen if he brushed up against that monster cock swinging down below. Either to him or to Scorch. Sam kept looking at them until his lewd thoughts were interrupted by warm breath blown on his ear, “You just gonna look at them or are you gonna t _ouch_ them?” Scorch emphasized ‘touch’ blowing more warm air into Sam’s ear. 

Sam’s hands came up but didn’t touch the hero’s pecs, instead they just sort of hovered there. feeling the warmth radiating off Scorch and Sam knowing that, in an instant, the taller male could just think and flames would surround him. Scorch seeing the internal argument going on in Sam’s head, leaned back in, “Come on dude, just touch them. Feel those tits good. Come on. Fucking do it.” 

With those words of encouragement, Sam went in like an animal, two wide-opened hands planted on each pec, spreading them apart and thrusting his head in. He let his hands go, a little, allowing him to motorboat Scorch’s man tits. Scorch was ecstatic inside, no one had ever done what Sam was doing before and he fucking loved it, but after a couple minutes of that he was growing bored. 

“Ok Sam now touch my man nips. Twist, pinch, and tug on those fuckers.” Sam obeyed the command from the hunky hero and grabbed each nip between his pointer and thumb, making sure he had a nice, firm grasp on the pointy nubs, and went to town. 

Scorch’s cock, once semi-hard, was rigid as fuck after the sweet nippleplay. Sam admired his work seeing that Scorch’s brown nipples weren’t just pointier than before, but puffy and red which Sam sought to soothe with his warm mouth, drawing loud moans from Scorch. Scorch put his right hand against the back of Sam’s head, his fingers going through the reporter’s moppy, black hair pushing Sam’s face deeper into his pecs. Sam sucked on the nub in his mouth, twirling his tongue around it, then lightly chewing on it. He alternated between the nubs, first chewing, then back to sucking, and finally chewing on them. 

Scorch’s left hand stroked his cock slowly, teasing the tip with his thumb getting it ready to be serviced by the eager mouth on his tits. 

Scorch pulled Sam off his pec, the only thing still connecting him to it was a long strand of spit. Seeing the strand made Scorch even hornier and anxious to fuck the reporter’s mouth. Ever since sitting down in the chair and talking to him, he couldn’t stop looking at the man’s very red, very plump lips and when he licked them in between questions he almost lost it. Mason had been teasing the hunk all day and Scorch just needed to let off some steam. He wanted to savor their upcoming night together, not waste it tonight with him fucking Mason’s brains out in a storage closet. 

Scorch let go of his cock and placed his sticky hand on Sam’s shoulder, pushing him down to his knees and with his other hand, still on the back of Sam’s head, pushed him forward bringing his lips just one inch from the erect, precum leaking cock. The hungry cockhead burped out precum every second which puddled beneath on the ground. Sam began feeling light-headed from being so close to a man’s cock like that and slowly leaned in to suck Scorch off. 

But Scorch was impatient and needed to release the pent up cum in his balls, so he suddenly and abruptly impaled Sam’s head on his cock, feeling the meek man’s nose brushing against his pubes. Sam, at first, began to choke but after learning that Scorch wasn’t going to let him pull back, relaxed and waited for Scorch to let him do so. Sam pulled his back then slammed back down, feeling the back of his throat getting punched by the hero’s cock. 

_Fuck. He has to be at least eleven inches. I’ve never taken a cock this big before, and I’ve taken Mr. Queen’s bear cock. Twice._ Sam thought then cleared his mind and got back to the work at hand. 

Spit flowed out of Sam’s mouth, landing on the ground, and Scorch could clearly hear wet slurps. The lewdness of it all made pure dominance flow through the stud’s veins and out his mouth, “Fucking take it bitch!” 

Sam’s hands previously on his thighs, were now on Scorch’s naked legs rubbing them up and down, but had moved farther up to his swinging balls. Scorch was thrusting his cock in sync with Sam’s bobbing head making his balls slap up into the reporter’s chin. Sam fondled the hero’s baseball sized knockers, rolling them around his hands and noticing how much cum was inside. 

Sam then slid his hands behind Scorch’s balls, gliding over his taint and coming to a stop at the bottom of his deep ass crack. His thin fingers came slapping against Scorch’s hole, startling the hero who whipped his cock out of Sam’s mouth. 

“Hey!” Scorch yelled at Sam and slapped him in the face with his spit soaked cock, afterwards Sam could see a bruise forming on his face from the slap. 

Sam looked up into Scorch’s glaring eyes with a dazed expression, his mouth just hanging open waiting for the stud to jam that meat back in, so he could resume trying to suck the cum out of it but Scorch just keep glaring at him. 

“Touch my asshole again and you won’t get anymore of this delicious cock you like so much, slut.” Scorch wagged the cock in front of Sam’s open mouth, teasing him, “And you wouldn’t like it would you, slut?” 

Sam’s eyes immediately zeroed back in on the cock, becoming so focused on it that he didn’t hear Scorch’s question, until he was brought back into the moment by another cock slap, this time to the right cheek, “Uuuhhhh?” 

“I said, slut. If you touch my asshole again, you won’t get anymore of this stud cock, you couldn’t stop ogling at.” Scorch kept wagging it in Sam’s face, until he heard the even meekier, more cock hungry reporter answer back in complete obedience. 

“Yes, stud. I won’t touch your asshole again, I’m sorry. I just love your stud cock so much and I got greedy. Please don’t leave, stud. I need that cock in my slutty little mouth.” Scorch chuckled and gave the cockslut what he needed. 

Scorch stopped teasing Sam and held it with one large hand, directly in front of Sam’s open mouth. He slid his cock in slowly past Sam’s soft lips and goes back to work, fucking the reporter’s throat. To give Sam’s curious wandering hands something to do while his mouth gets a serious workout, Scorch grabbed his hands and placed them upon his pecs where they immediately started tugging, pincing, and twisting those brown nips. 

Scorch could sense his balls start to pull up against the bottom of his shaft, on track to release a blast of cum down the reporter’s throat. Scorch decides not to warn Sam of his orgasm, instead as punishment, the smaller man would need to take all of his cum without choking from the surprisingly large volume of splooge that was about to come. 

Scorch steeled himself to not make any rushed movements like, holding the back of Sam’s head firmly with both hands as his cock skullfucks the man. Instead he stood almost completely still only putting in a couple of thrusts as the cum rose up, he thought to himself, _Gonna cum real soon and Mr. Spick is going to be in for a wild surprise_. He chuckled inwardly after that. 

Sam, on the other hand, was tired of waiting and in order to speed up the process of things, let a hand fall down towards Scorch’s cock, but on the throbbing, spit soaked beast instead near his balls. He wrapped a hand around them and, at the same time, yanked downwards and squeezed. 

Like a cannonball being fired from a veiny, tanned, fleshy cannon, cum erupted from Scorch into Sam’s mouth splattering against the back of his mouth as Scorch had let out a beastly roar and Sam choked. Sam was surprised that he wasn’t knocked backwards by the volatile smacking of cum in his mouth and throat, but could feel the cum start to leak out between his lips which were fastly-tightened around Scorch’s cock and fought to hold on. But it wasn’t up to Sam if all of the cum being unloaded into his mouth would stay in there or not, because Scorch needed to get away from Sam’s swirling tongue which was irritating his sensitive cockhead. 

He pulled back, Sam never knew when his cock was going to finally slip out, but it finally did still erect, but not fully and continued to fire the last of its seed all over Sam’s face and clothed chest, the white slime caked almost all of Sam’s front side. Scorch’s eyes were tightly closed, so he couldn’t see the sexual masterpiece he was creating on the reporter, but he knew it was great because the waves of pleasure were still coursing through him. 

When Scorch was finished, he opened his eyes to what he was created and saw cum everywhere, “Wow.” he whispered heavily. 

He looked down and saw some cum still left on his dick, so all he did was point downward to his cock which was slowly growing soft. Sam figured out what Scorch meant by the pointing finger and went to work, again, to clean off the tanned hunk’s dick. In just under a minute, Scorch was good and ready to go and he seemed like it too as he began to walk away and smoke wafted off his body into the air. But before he could go, Sam called in failing once because the thick cum was clogging his throat, so he stopped himself cleared his throat and began again, “Wait! Scorch? Can I just ask you one more question?” Scorch looked back at him reluctantly, but after Sam added in a almost-whimpering “Please?” completed with some puppy eyes, the hero sighed and walked back over. 

Sam jumped up and down inside his head, but didn’t let his joy show through his face instead he just stayed there, kneeling on the ground, until Scorch was back in his previous spot. Sam needed to know from the hero who was behind the Teen Jocks? Because it couldn’t have been no one, that would be impossible, it had to be someone who had a infinite amount of resources and a fuck ton of charm to pull everybody in. But how would he get the hero to slip up and spill the secret in his head? Sam, inwardly shrugged, and decided to go with something a little bolder than what he normally does. 

Sam wrapped a hand around Scorch’s semi-soft cock and rubbed his thumb over his most likely still sensitive head, which turned out to be true as Scorch sort of became putty in Sam’s hands. “So Scorch? Why don’t you have,” Sam took a nipple in his other hand and rubbed his fingers over the puffy, well-worked brown nip, “a costume like the other Jocks? Costume malfunction?” Sam chuckles at the jab and waits for Scorch to answer him. 

“W-well, the costumes are made out of this s-spider silk shit that Mr. Wizard developed in a lab, but the—“ 

“Wait what?! Wizard? Do you mean Adrian Wizard? The head of Oasis Tech. that Adrian Wizard?” 

Scorch didn’t answer instead he just stood there, gaping like a fish and, before he could say anything, he seemed to have received something through a hidden earpiece, because his hand went up to his ear and he said, “Where?” He looked around then spotted the thing in the distance and so could Sam, it seemed an apartment building was on fire. 

He nodded his head then turned back to Sam and said, “Nice talking to you, Mr. Spick. Have a good night.” He turned away from Sam and ran off in the opposite direction and jumped, before he landed back on the ground he turned the fire back on and took off into the sky like a comet. 

Sam saw that his cock was still erect in his cum-soaked jeans and just thought to himself, _I’ll just jack off at home after I look over the footage._

Walking over to a random stadium seat, he reached into the opening between the bottom part of the seat and the back of the seat, and pulled out a small device with a red light blinking on it. A camera he placed there as soon as he arrived at the stadium, to capture footage of their interview so the dumb jock hero would let his guard down and become more like his true self. He chuckled to himself as he walked back to his car. 

**_So Who Is The Secret Benefactor?_ **

After a very rewarding interview with the Teen Jock, Scorch, I had what I needed and I have to break the news that Adrian Wizard, british tech mogul is the secret benefactor behind the Teen Jocks. 

You’re probably thinking that can’t be true, but it has been reported before that Wizard is an avid superhero supporter and has been a frequent collaborator with the Elites, so it can’t be that tough to realize that he is behind a new group of heroes. 

If you still don’t believe me just check out this footage I took of my interview with Scorch, and you’ll see. 

**Gooed All Over**

**_Kirby Spire_ **

Mr. Wizard sat behind his large wooden desk in his office rubbing his growing cock through his pants and pressing a black speedo to his face. He breathed in the musk of the speedo and fantasized having his face squished into Nightshadow’s black, curly pubes. The muscular, brooding vigilante rubbing his cock and balls all over Wizard’s face, wanting his log to be inside of Wizard’s wet mouth which would be sucking and awaiting to receive his seed. 

Wizard quickly unzipped his fly and took his cock out, it’s standing at six inches and the tip is already forming precum. He grabbed the base of his cock in a fever and started to, in a fast motion, rub the shaft up and down, then back again before using some of the precum at the tip to lubricate his cock. He pressed the speedo back to his face and breathed in everything. He especially made sure to get a whiff of the speedo strap that rubs up against Nightshadow’s hole. He moved back to the crotch, but his nose gets scrapped by something and in confusion, he brought the jock away from his face to see. 

There’s some leftover cum on the small thing and with a grin, Mr. Wizard stuffed the crusty cum stain in his mouth and sucked on it. To his surprise and delight, he can still taste the sweet, tangy, salty of Nightshadow’s cum. He stroked his cock faster and steadily approaching orgasm, he tried to hold off the inevitable by letting his cock go at the last possible second, but unfortunately he goes over the edge, his cock spurts cum left and right. Some of it landed on his face which is slightly covered by the black speedo, but Wizard knows he can fix that problem by having it dry cleaned but the thought of that hunky hung stud wearing a cummed on speedo into battle got him hard again. 

He set the speedo on his desk, leaned back in his leather chair, and was about to pour himself a glass of scotch when an alarm from ADAM comes in on his phone. He says: “ _Robbery at Metro City First National Bank in progress, Adrian. Shall I notify the Jocks?”_

“Yes. And call up a cleaner to clean the room and take this.” Wizard said while holding up the soiled speedos to show ADAM. 

_“Of course, Adrian.”_

_Was that I a smirk I heard in Adam’s voice? His self-developing AI is growing smarter and smarter every day._ Wizard thought with a smile. _Time for the Teen Jocks to save the day._

**_Metro City First National Bank_ **

A security guard lays flat on his stomach thinking, _I knew I should have put in my last ten days yesterday._ He looks up slightly and sees what can only be described as a walking almost humanoid blob of yellow, green jelly go by. 

The creature stands at almost thirteen feet tall and is as wide as a sedan. It’s gelatinous and when it walks by, it leaves large circular footprints of slime along the floor. The thing doesn’t give off any other smell besides a chemical one. The guard really thinks it shouldn’t have a human face, but it does and that just makes the thing seem even more unsettling. 

Like the monster could feel beedy eyes boring into the back of its head, it turned around with a speed that startled and frightened the guard. It looked directly into the guard’s soul and in response, the guard dropped his head down again. The monster lumbered on, but the guard was sure that it let out a low, chunky chuckle before it continued. 

The guard works up the courage after thinking of several inspirational quotes and such, then reaches for his holstered gun. 

The monster walks to a wall and stops in front of it. The wall is white with a vent at the top. The thing raises an arm and slimy tentacles shootout and slither into the vent, the tentacles detach and are gone. The thing turns around just in time for the guard to shoot five times into its torso. 

_Shockingly,_ the bullets do nothing to the blob, it just casually shoots out a tentacle from its chest which grabs the gun out of the shocked security guard’s grasp. The gun is sucked into the body of the creature and with a gulp, the guard watches as the gun is dissolved inside. The guard was quick to notice that the blob got bigger in size, but just slightly. 

But it seemed the guard was a smart cookie, because he turned around and tried to run only to find green slimy tentacles wrapped around his feet and legs. Tendrils slither up while also popping and crushing his bones. The guard gives out a pain-filled yell swiftly cut off by a cold, wet tentacle wrapped in a vice around his neck. The guard finds it hard to breathe and in a panic, he tries to pry off the tentacle, but his arms are pulled back by two individual tentacles. 

The guard can feel his arms pop out of their sockets, but is more preoccupied with the tightening grip of the tentacle around his neck. His face is starting to turn purple and his vision grows with dark spots all over. Eventually the blob grows bored with watching its victim struggle and ends it with a speedily snap of the guard’s neck. The tentacles release and the guard falls to the ground in a limp, lifeless heap. The blob saunters over and consumes the corpse by walking over it like a giant booger colored vacuum cleaner. 

The face of the creature looks satisfied, but continues on with its original task. Unfortunately, it’s in for a rude awakening when a loud crash from above is heard. 

Now standing behind the creature, in a semicircle, are the Teen Jocks. Scorch is on the far left already flaming, Flyby standing right next to him, Nightshadow in the middle and Boomer to his right, then lastly, Witch Boy floating besides Boomer. 

“Ewwww! He looks like a giant booger.” Witch Boy exclaims with disgust. 

“Quiet, Witch Boy! We don’t want to anger it.” Nightshadow scolds the younger hero. 

Nightshadow was too little, too late as the creature roars at the Jocks, green-yellow slime bits are spewed everywhere, but is immediately shut up by a fire blast shot from Scorch who also flies straight at the slimy thing. 

Scorch expects his fire to melt the booger bastard from the inside out, but he is extinguished when he enters the creature. He becomes stuck inside and is swiftly losing air. The thing just laughs and says in a more human sounding voice, 

“You dumb bird-brained heroes are no match for me. Not even that insect from across town can stop me!” He follows this up by shooting multiple tentacles from his hands and belly. 

The remaining four heroes do whatever they can to blast, hit, punch, kick, or swipe the slimy things away. Boomer is blasting tentacles left and right, but occasionally he misses one and a tentacle slides around his body and he has to blast it off. The tentacles make his body become wet with slime and his singlet turns more and more transparent with each hit. 

Witch Boy conjures up fireballs and defensive spells, but there’s so many targets that he can’t get them all. One of the tentacles shoots a slime ball at Witch Boy, hitting right at his crotch and another hits his butt. Witch Boy in pain from the crotch shot falls to the ground on his knees, his hands immediately going to his painful dick and balls, he doesn’t notice the slime ball that hit his butt forming into a human hand and slipping his thong down. Eventually he does when a cold finger prods and rubs his pink twink hole. He looks back taking his hands away from the dull pain in the front to see a green slime finger slipping into his ass, the wetness of the slime allowing for easy access. 

With Witch Boy distracted by a slime fingerfuck, the slime ball on his crotch also forms into a slime hand and silently pulls the front half of the thong down to reveal Witch Boy’s slowly hardening cock. The hand circles his cock and starts pumping away. Witch Boy wants to not like the dastardly, villainous sexual act going on, but his body betrays his brain and he starts to rock back and forth on his knees. Going forward into the cold grasp of the slime hand and back onto the wet slime finger actually, now two slime fingers. 

Witch Boy is hit by a third slime ball in the chest that spreads out over his nipples and turn into suctions. Witch Boy had never until now gotten his nips sucked. Damon never really cared to suck his nipples, just flick them. Witch Boy likes the action and rocks back and forth faster, harder. Not wanting the pleasure to end albeit, it be pleasure from an evil, man killing slime monster. 

After the tentacles shot out of the thing, Flyby had to use all of his skills he learned during the training simulations Wizard put him and the team through, to defend against the thing’s attacks. Flyby alternated between using his cape as cover from the slime balls thrown at him and his fists to punch the coils away. Eventually he knew he would become overwhelmed and took off into the sky and flew in tight circles, to hopefully, tangle the slimy appendages up then use the tangled mass of slime to possibly knock the thing out. 

It was an almost perfect plan, but Flyby didn’t notice he was carrying a stowaway which was slowly slithering over to rest on his exposed, jockstrap encased muscle butt. Flyby usually got hardons while fighting crime and sometimes on his way back home, he would rub one out in the night sky, his super sperm raining down on some forests and houses below. But this was a different feeling, it felt like his ass ring was getting spread open and so to stop the strange feeling, he clenched his butt muscles only for the feeling to continue, but inside his ass. It was so pleasant and it made his dick throb almost painfully, he fell out of the air and right atop the gooey head of the creature. 

His chest hitting first and the green-yellow slime sticking to his nipples like suction cups. Flyby didn’t forget about his butt as the slime slithered up his ass tunnel pushing up against his prostate trying to find a way out of his ass cave. Flyby’s cock was also getting some action but the slime was acting as a flesh light and jerking him off. 

Boomer is side to side with Nightshadow, their bare shoulders pressed together as Boomer readies his hands and Nightshadow crouches down ready to jump into the air. Tentacles move fast towards them and right as they get within three feet of the two heroes, Nightshadow jumps in the air and Boomer propels him over the approaching coils with a blast of energy. Nightshadow lands on his feet behind the tentacles, and is able to turn around just in time to see the slimy feeders hit their secondary target, Boomer. 

Every inch of Boomer’s body is either wrapped or latch onto by the sticky green appendages including his awake big black cock, engulfing it completely like a jelly fleshlight. Their all cool to the touch but start to warm up as Boomer’s massive prick stiffens. 

The slime fleshlight on his cock acts almost like vacuum trying to suck the semen out of his black hose. Boomer tries to fight the feeling off, but can’t as his nipples get sucked off too along with his big black cum sacks after the slime squeezes through his mesh singlet. Other tentacles move behind him and ram in between his jiggly cheeks. 

Not penetrating him, but slamming against his puck, applying pressure at first then slithering inside. Boomer can feel semen rise up from his balls into his shaft, then he works up the willpower and unleashes a 360 degree explosion of yellow energy, disintegrating all of the tentacles around him and warding off others. Boomer floats in the air, his eyes, hands, and dreads glowing yellow with energy and anger. 

But the tentacles begin to reform into a massive tentacle that lunges at Boomer. He almost evades it as it punches a massive hole in the roof of the bank. Boomer turns around and sees what is happening to Flyby and Witch Boy, then goes to save them forgetting that the tentacle wants to penetrate in between his phat black jock cheeks with all its might. 

Nightshadow only watched Boomer getting attacked by the tentacles for three seconds, until he was thrown to the floor and saw two tentacles wrapped around his ankles. They drag him behind an overturned desk as he claws at anything to stop himself. The tentacles stop behind the desk and form into a single, much larger tentacle that slithers into his speedo to engulf his hard prick. Nightshadow throws his head back in pleasure as the slimy feeler sucks his dick off hard, his eyes roll into the back of his head and out of reflex, he puts both hands on each side of the slime fleshlight to steady and control it. 

_God. It feels like it wants to suck the cum straight out of my balls._ He thinks. Another tinier tentacle squeezes beneath his body and towards his butt. It slithers inside of his speedo and forms into a tongue to lick at his hole. Nightshadow loudly moans at the slimy action and thrusts his hips upward into the slime vacuum, closing his eyes to the pleasure. When Nightshadow opens his eyes once again, his body trembling with the delicious touch of the slimy tentacles, he finds a completely pornographic scene right in front of him. Almost all of the Teen Jocks got caught up by the gooey monstrosity in front of him, and each and every one of them were moaning and groaning as Sludge sexually abused the sexy, muscled and nearly naked bodies of the teen heroes. They all had orgasmic, lust induced look on their faces, and they all seemed to have completely forgotten what they came here to do in the first place, lost to the forbidden pleasure of the villain Sludge. Nightshadow himself was starting to feel as if he was going to pass out in lust, as the slimy tentacles felt his whole hot body up - frantically jerking his 10 inch cock, his small speedos pooled around his ankles, his sexy body naked and exposed for everyone to see, while small tentacles teased his nipples and practically ate his ass out. His legs were spread as much as possible with the speedo still around his ankles, and from behind the view was obscene - his hot, muscular and smooth swimmers butt was spread open while the slimy tentacle licked his tiny pink asshole. From the look of it, that was as virgin a hole as possible - no dick had ever had the pleasure of getting in there. No, Scott was a top. An ass man. A fucker. His hole could be licked, touched and teased, but never fucked.

Suddenly he realized Boomer was the only hero that was not caught up in the smutty, perverted grasp of Sludge’s tentacles. The black jock was flying all around the bank in pretty fast and quick movements as multiple tentacles tried to reach him and grapple him in their lust filled haze. Boomer’s big black cock was still hard in his tight singlet, and from the tightness of the garment as well of it’s sheer nature, practically every inch of his delicious, thick big cock was visible through the slutty singlet. It bounced inside as he flew round and round, shooting blasts of radiant, cosmic energy at the enormous jelly monster.

Since Boomer was too preoccupied in escaping Sludge’s tentacles as he flew and shoot random energy blasts, he couldn’t see that his rays were actually harming the villainous monster - the tentacles could be seen shrinking and melting at the touch of the blasts of cosmic energy, and Sludge seemed to groan and recoil a little bit every time he was hit by it. Using all of his strength to escape his lusty haze for a few quick seconds, as those tentacles kept abusing his sexy body and jerking his cock faster and harder, Nightshadow groaned before screaming:

“Boomer, it’s working! Ah, ah!! Oh, hmm… bro, your cosmic rays are working! Go inside him and blow him up!!!” Nightshadow screamed with all his might, trying to stifle his moans.

Luckily for the teen heroes, Boomer wasn’t the only one who heard Nightshadow’s call - Flyby did too. Focusing all of his strength, he tried to fly again as the tiny tentacles all over his body kept trying to fuck every hole he has. Fumbling a little with the pleasure coming from his tight jock hole, deliciously and permanently exposed in his jockstrap, he takes both of his muscle arms and points them right in front of him, and in a heartbeat he takes flight like a bullet, right inside Sludge, were Scorch was still unconscious, floating around inside the jelly like monster. The force and speed of Flyby’s boost is such he flies straight into Sludge and finally succeeds in entering the huge monster, only to leave on the other side with Scorch in his arms, leaving a gaping hole in the middle of Sludge were Scorch was just a few minutes ago. The creature quickly seals the hole in his body with more slime, apparently unharmed.

Scorch is coughing his lungs out after being so long without oxygen inside the monster, and when he opens his eyes, he finds himself sat down against a wall with his legs spread, with a very sexy and slimy Flyby sitting on his lap. Fly has his hands on his face adoringly, looking very concerned for Scorch, and apparently not noticing that Scorch’s still hard 11 inch cock is perfectly nested against his exposed crack, touching Flyby’s famous jock ass, the head of his huge dick pressed tightly against the teen jock’s tight, pink hole, still covered in slimy goo. His cock flexes after he realizes all of this and press inside a little more inside Flyby’s hole, like it’s aching for entry into that prime, perfect jock pussy.

“Scorch, are you okay bro? Did he hurt you?” Flyby asks, his face getting closer and closer to Scorch’s. 

Scorch’s looks at the younger jock fondly, his hands immediately going to each of his big, muscled and smooth asscheeks to hold them apart and grope them as he positions the teenage jock stud’s hole a little better on the head of his cock, like he’s just about to fuck it. He starts to press the head of his cock inside the tight pink hole as he presses his mouth against Flyby’s ear and says “Yeah bro, I’m fine. Thanks for saving me. I’m just really horny. I don’t know what this slimy shitfuck has done to me… but now I… just… really… want… to… FUCK!” He whispers sexily into Flyby’s ear, biting the teen’s earlobe when he finishes his sentence.

Flyby just moans loudly as he feels the fat head of Scorchs huge cock all inside his tight jock hole, but, as he savors the bliss of having his idol finally starting to fuck him like he wanted all those years, head thrown back, eyes closed and tongue out of his mouth in lust, he hears Scorch quickly saying “Shit! Fuck! Gotta help Boomer!” and in a second Scorch’s big cock is out of his hole, as the older hero gently put him aside as he fired up and took flight.

What Flyby didn’t see in his lust to finally get fucked by Scorch was that Boomer was standing in the air, floating, concentrating his power inside of himself for the final blow against Sludge. Cosmic energy surrounded his beefy, wrestler body all around, immediately burning and disintegrating every inch of slime on him, and quickly his body was surrounded by a powerful cosmic aura, so hot and bright that the tentacles coming for him disintegrated before reaching his body. As Scorch saw this, he knew Boomer was likely going to release all of his energy in a powerful explosion, so he quickly got on fire and went to his buddy’s side.

Boomer finally opened his eyes after focusing his power, and they were completely bright and shiny with energy. With one fast leap, he flew inside Sludge, burning the monster’s inside, and the villains screams could be heard by blocks as the searing cosmic fire of Boomer’s energy burned him inside out. At the same moment, Scorch also concentrated all of his powers and with both hands started to unleash a fire stream so hot at Sludge it burned furniture and objects around them. Feeling Scorch’s fire, Boomer finally released his energy, and with a scream, a huge, searing and bright explosion of cosmic light occurred inside the bank, momentarily blinking every curious person watching the scene from the streets.

When Sludge started screaming and thrashing around after Boomer entered him, all other jocks found themselves free of the slimy tentacles, who were confused with pain and with no directions from their master. Finally watching what was happening and anticipating Boomer’s move, Witch Boy quickly recited one of his favorite defensive spells - an old, Buddhist mantra - as he made magic seals with his right hand. Immediately after the spell was completed and right before Boomer and Scorch exploded Sludge, thin, shimmering blue spheres surrounded himself and his jock friends, acting as powerful barriers against the explosion that protected them from the full blast. After the explosion, when the smoke and dust subsided, the jocks looked around to check if everyone was okay, and with a grin, the teen boys started hugging themselves and patting each other on butts and shoulders for their first team mission. It was a success.

**_Afterwards - Outside the Bank_ **

The slime-covered, exhausted, well-teased and pent up Jocks walk out of the bank’s front doors in a jumbled line with Scorch (the slipperiest and most teased one) being lifted under his armpits by Flyby on his left and Nightshadow to his right. Boomer has picked Witch Boy up in a bridal positon as the well-fingerfucked twink presses his head into the black wrestler’s right pec and starts to eagerly suck on his nipple, out of instinct, from all those times his dad let him sleep with him at night. 

Immediately after stepping out of the bank, reporters and cameramen, soon followed by citizens , came rushing at the jocks from every direction and surround them, microphones held out like knives and cameras pointed at their faces like guns. The Jocks are being broadcasted on live TV for the entire city to see. Thousands upon thousands of the Metro City populous have tuned in to see the Teen Jocks which they have heard rumors and seen half lit photos of. 

Nightshadow knew that if they didn't move rapidly forward against the wild tide of journalists, they would get swept away. Nightshadow looked at Flyby, than Boomer giving them a quick nod signaling that they should, “get a fucking move on!” and with a hand tucked underneath Scorch’s armpit and his other pushing Boomer, they were off. But everything following their takeoff happened so quickly. 

Boomer and Witch Boy are cut off from the other Jocks as several hands and arms tug and push them in a different direction. Boomer feels hands grope and fondle his large exposed biceps and thighs feeling up his muscles and big, black, meaty ass. One cocky hand grabs a handful of his left ass cheek and pulls it to the side, while a different hand pulls the strap going down between his two black mounds to expose his puck. Tommy’s getting touched too and the slime left on his body makes his skin super sensitive, so each touch and graze makes him suck harder on Boomer’s fat nipple and in turn making the wrestler’s half-hard cock become fully erect. 

Boomer not wanting to hurt anyone, but trying to move through just stands still as hands touch his beefy body and microphones are shoved in his face. One reporter gets right in front of Boomer and asks him, “Did Bitch Boy get injured during the fight with Sludge?” 

“No.” Boomer says as his eyes widen in confusion, because he notices that the reporter’s pupils are blown wide open and his irises have a pink tint to them. He also notices a rough object rubbing at his entrance and turns his head back to see three starstruck reporters fascinated with his tight puck, one is rubbing a big black microphone up and down his crack. He turns back to the reporter who is intently staring at Witch Boy. Boomer looks down at his horny, exhausted teammate and sees that he is violently shaking. 

In concern, Boomer asks, “Witch Boy?! Are you alright?” He puts his hand on Witch Boy’s arm and feels something wet smack against his chest, its Witch Boy’s hard, precum leaking cock. It seems Witch Boy has become extremely horny in Boomer’s arms and his cock had escaped the confines of his tiny black slimed thong and is now being humped into a space between Boomer’s left pec and arm. _Fuck, he’s going to town. And it’s starting to affect me too…_ Boomer thinks. 

Boomer abruptly jerks forward as the microphone is jammed into his ass by the hornied up, curious reporter. The wide head of the microphone is stuck in his ass and the rest of the object is sticking out like a stiff tail, until the reporter continues to push it all the way inside. The reporter in front of the duo is now pressed up against Boomer’s arms which are holding Witch Boy and his two hands were stroking the black hero’s cock and the twinkish one’s too. 

Ten feet away, the trio of Flyby, Scorch, and Nightshadow who are instantly separated from Boomer and Witch Boy, then again from each other. Flyby is surrounded by seven eager hands, Scorch by four, and Nightshadow by five. 

Nightshadow was just holding up Scorch as he pushed through a neverending crowd of journalists, field reporters, and cameramen. As he trudged on, he feels multiple hands fondle, graze, and grope at his still hard cock, his black pubes are also showing as his quickly hardening cock brings the speedo downwards and the engorged tip of his cock brushes against crotches, butts, legs, thighs, and especially hands. 

Two pairs of hands rub his biceps and pecs, one hand twists and pulls his left nip with a pointer and thumb drawing a fleeting groan from his sore throat, as it urges Nightshadow to push forward and get away from these strange people. Nightshadow notes that something is wrong with the reporters as some are intently staring at his ass or bulging crotch, while others are openly stroking themselves through their pants. 

He tries to voice his concern to Scorch, but is distracted by a sneaky hand sliding up his crack and swiftly pulling the strap upwards, giving the vigilante a wedgie and a nice deep rubbing against his hole. A pair of hands, startling, plant down on his strong shoulders pulling him away from Scorch who is taken away by a mess of perverted hands. 

Nightshadow is pulled against a hard chest as soft yet slightly rough hands grabbed his tits and worship them. Another hand grabs his junk, slowly stroking his cock as more hands explore his balls and taint growing closer and closer to his hole. Nightshadow then feels his speedo slip off his body and sees it get tossed over someone’s head, a hot breathy voice whispers into his ears, “What this here, Nightshadow? Looks like a metal plug of some kind? Maybe a tracking device?” The voice chuckled then sensually bites at his earlobe as Nightshadow’s staff is slowly pulled out and dropped on the ground. Nightshadow can’t catch it because he literally has his hands full. His hole gapes open for a bit then returns to its tight dimensions. Hands had grabbed his wrists and began puppeteering him to jerk them off. 

Nightshadow felt powerless among them because he couldn’t resist and if he tried, he felt like he would have hurt them. He had guessed that the slime on their bodies was aphrodisiac and when the reporters got within reach or just a few feet of them, it caused their bodies to become lusting and super fucking horny for their hot jock bodies. Nightshadow is brought out of his inner thoughts when he feels a hot and wet object slide up his crack and leak some fluid on the way up, making his entire crack slippery with whatever was being leaked on him. At the same time, two hands wrapped around his thick nine inch cock and with haste began to stroke. 

Flyby on the other hand was almost getting fucked and soon he would be. The slime tentacles had thoroughly fucked his asshole, jerked his cock, and sucked his nipples, but he had never experienced the rush of exhilaration afterwards and it pissed him right off. While helping Nightshadow carry Scorch who had cum inside that blob, he was fuming internally, some of it had shown on his face and his teammates just mistook his frustrated face as one coming from their near defeat against the perverted villain, and almost dropped Scorch out of spite going down the stairs. When the reporters pulled him away from the others, one of them had his hand on Flyby’s right phat ass cheek and another on his left, he knew he was going to finally reach that high. 

But first he would be questioned and teased, a female reporter with fairly large breasts appeared in front of him. Her nipples were almost poking out of the top of her blazer, Flyby guessed she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath and that made her even hotter. She shoved her large microphone into his face. It almost looked like a big, black cock wanting to slide between his red, pillowy lips and into his wet mouth. The reporter asked the jock, “What happened in there?” 

Flyby putting on his cocky and seducing charm replied, “Well, I was the only one who could stop that fucking beast, since the others were out of commission,” Flyby stepped closer to the woman, his hard cock not held at all in his skimpy jock pouch was almost touching her stomach “I had to take it all on my own.” The woman looked down at his hard cock, blushed and with a quick hand slapped his cock downwards. Precum that was seeping through the fabric of his jock hit the concrete and Flyby pulled back in a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

Unfortunately, the woman’s cameraman had his pants and underwear around his ankles releasing his almost painfully hard ten inch cock. The man was known around the newsroom as “Leaky Mike” because he leaked precum by the handful. When Flyby jumped backwards his hole was perfectly lined up with the man’s erect cock and it slipped into the conceited jock’s pink puck like butter. Flyby let out a low moan and the cameraman let out a deep groan as his cock was swallowed to the base by the jock’s hungry pussy. 

Rival news teams captured footage of the jocks getting fondled by reporters, journalists, and cameramen, but most of them were focused on Flyby and his huge meaty ass getting fucked by a hard cameraman cock. The female reporter toyed with Flyby’s cock which was once in his jock, but due to how she slapped it downwards, her sharp manicured fingernails tore through the fabric releasing it as it came back up. She slapped it again but this time sideways, making Flyby back up again so his ass is pressed closely against the burly man’s coarse dense pubes and precum fly everywhere. 

Some landed on the woman’s blazer and on the top of her breasts, she fakes being angry and says, “Shit. You got your hero goo on my brand new blazer and on my tits too. Such a naughty hero. I need to make an example out of you that heroes can’t just do what they please.” 

She steps forward and puts Flyby’s cock beneath her thighs, signals to her cameraman who begins to steadily pump into the hero’s ass and in turn making Flyby jerk his cock off between the lady’s thighs. The cameraman who is pressed tightly against Flyby’s back says into his ear in a low, deep tone, “How’s that feel hero? Your cock getting jerked off between a powerful woman’s thighs and your ass taking an ordinary man’s cock. I can feel you squeezing me with that super cunt.” He says each word in between a groan and a thrust. 

Flyby returns the man’s question with a moan, it is picked up on the female reporter’s dropped mic and broadcasted all over the city. Later, thousands of soundbites are made of the hunky jock’s slutty moans. The cameraman gives Flyby a quick thrust everytime he moans and a nipple flick for every groan, which then leads to a whimper escaping his red lips. 

The reporter down below grows bored and even more horny than before, so she starts to get to her knees to get a deep-throated taste of that hero cock. Flyby gasps with pleasure as her warm mouth swallows his cock and he can see her face pressed into his pubes. He closes his eyes and just lets the pleasure eat him up, that he doesn’t notice a large, cigarette-smelling tongue enter his mouth and battle with his own or the reporter getting fucked in her pussy by a big, bald black man and his BBC. 

Flyby basking in the pleasure being given to his cock and puck, he thinks, “finally” and waits to cum. Hard.

Scorch is only able to give Flyby one last look, before he’s swallowed up by the crowd. Now only Nightshadow is left to help and hold him up, his strong pale arms politely, but firmly pushing through the mass of eager people. Each graze of contact between Scorch’s bare arms and their clothing makes Scorch tingle and every grope to his tanned muscles sends sharp pulses of pleasure straight to his dick, plumping it up more than it already was. Scorch tries to think through the growing fog of horniness about why he’s so sensitive and just now realizes his line line of support is gone, leaving him to the sharks around. 

Out of the crowd, comes running into him like a battering ram, a young blonde haired teen boy (about 14 or 15 and coming up to his jutting out pecs) who wraps his arms around the hero and tightly hugs him. The teen’s voice is muffled slightly as he says, “I love you Scorch!” and his tiny hands slide down the older male’s back to his cheeks, gripping them hard. 

Scorch can only grunt as the tight hug makes his dick throb right into the boy’s chest, who couldn’t give a care in the world. The kid lifts his face out of Scorch’s upper torso and tells him with a wide, pearly-white grin, “I love you so much! You’re my second favorite hero next to Windhammer!” He displays this by showing off his Windhammer tee which has a slight stain on it from Scorch’s precum leaking spout. The stain being right where Windhammer’s chiseled, Nordic-face was. 

Scorch finally gets out the words, “Thank you, kid. Now if you could le--”, then he is rudely interrupted by a reporter who shoves the kid out of the way and holds a microphone into his face. Scorch is visible upset by the reporter’s rude interruption and plans to tell him off, before the reporter wraps his large hand around Scorch’s even larger cock and starts to stroke him. 

“Did you anticipate that fighting Sludge would be harder than you thought?” The reporter’s glasses slip slightly down his sweaty nose and he pushes them back up, while his hand steadily strokes up and down Scorch’s cock. Scorch’s eyes roll into the back of his head as the pleasure flows through his body. He regains focus and says in a half-guttural, stuttering whisper, “No. W-we assumed he would give up e-easily.” 

“So...you went into this battle unprepared? Isn’t that unsafe?” He strokes Scorch’s cock faster. 

“We handled it in the end and no one got hurt.” Scorch doesn’t like that the man is criticizing them and responds with slight anger in his tone. 

“But what about property damage? Your fight with Sludge caused millions of dollars in damages to the bank and surrounding areas. Don’t you care about that?” The man’s copper brown eyes pierce into Scorch’s and he releases his cock to fondle his balls for a couple of seconds, then resumes stroking. 

Scorch closes his eyes with a sigh and a grunt, then opens them to say, “All we care about is protecting the citizens of Metro City. Buildings aren’t worth more than lives. And you can quote me on that.” The reporter looks a little taken aback by the hero’s furiosity and caring for the people, his hand goes a little limp around Scorch’s cock, but regains its hold and starts back up again on pumping it. 

The reporter asks another question with regained confidence, “Ok. I have confidential sources that told me Adrian Wizard, CEO and founder of Oasis Tech,” he slows his hand down enough for Scorch to grunt in want and manually pump his cock in and out of the man’s hand “is manipulating events to build you up and make you more popular while the Elites are away. Is that true?” 

Scorch is confused by the question and doesn’t entirely understand, because he wants to cum so fucking badly. He says, “I don't know what you’re talking about.” The reporter strokes him faster, “Are you sure?” 

“If I knew w-what you were t-t-talking about, I would say something.” Scorch can barely form letters into words as he feels an orgasm coming. A pair of hands grab his pecs from behind, their chest pressed firmly against his and their cock like a hot dog between two big buns was nestled perfectly in his ass. 

“Why wasn’t the hero from Waylon here to assist you guys?” 

“W-who?” Scorch wasn’t really paying the man close attention as he was more focused on getting off at the moment. “News outlets in Waylon call him sticky boy. His actual name is…..” Scorch blocks out the reporter’s talk and lets his body become puddy in the man’s hands. 

_Fuck. I’m so close. Just a couple more pumps and I’ll cum._ Scorch closes his eyes once more and thinks about his upcoming orgasm. 

Nightshadow couldn’t see any of his teammates through the crowd or over them either, even though he was 6’2”. The hands pumping his cock started to grow tired, because after an hour he hadn’t come yet. Instead his cock was just pouring precum like a faucet. 

Nightshadow sees out of the corner of his eye, a person coming his way. A normal person would just ignore them and go on their horny business, but Nightshadow isn’t normal. He doesn’t just notice that someone is coming towards him, but he sees the man’s mischievous intent on his face and in his pink-tinted eyes. He knows what he’s trying to do with his hands outreached and his slow sneaking. He wants to unmask him and reveal his identity to everyone. 

Once the thought enters his brain and is processed, Nightshadow begins to struggle against the people jerking him off and holding him in their arms saying, “Get off me.” But he’s drowned out in the pleasure-filled roar of the crowd, hundreds of groans and gasps from people cumming in their pants and the air, muting the struggling hero. 

He struggles harder and, in turn, his words of “Get off me” get louder and louder. But the intentful hand gets closer and closer. 4 feet away. Pushing through people like an unstoppable force. 

Nightshadow feels the thoughts of hopelessness run through his mind and soul, but he pushes them back to put all of his power into thinking of a way out not just for him but for his team as well. He realizes that he still has his hidden earpiece, Wizard gave to him a couple nights back. 

Wizard even offered to put the earpiece in for him, but he declined. He always felt something weird when he was around the older man and he didn’t let those glances the man shot at his butt, when he thought he wasn’t looking. 

Nightshadow attempts to raise his hand up to his ear, but is unable to due to his hands being used to give handjobs. He inwardly groans then regains enough control of his body, specifically his arms, to swiftly jerk the two men to completion. Warm splooge fills his hands and the pulsing rods in them leave. 

Finally, he presses a cum-soaked finger to the earpiece (hoping it won’t damage the expensively piece of Wizard tech) and waits for a response. A split-second goes by as a lifeless voice cuts through the unyielding loudness of groaning, moaning, horny journalists saying, _“Yes, Nightshadow?”_ Nightshadow sighs with relief then replies dryly, “Immediate Evac Now.” 

_“Sir? Do you request immediate evac?”_

Like lightning in both speed and hurt, “Yes, I request FUCKING IMMEDIATE EVAC!” 

_“Immediate evac initiating in 3,”_

The large, callous, dirty hand grabs his face in a jerking motion, bringing Nightshadow face to face with a grey-haired man. He’s not like Wizard, who is tall and thin yet with some muscles, instead, he is short, overweight and his white shirt has black and yellow stains on it. His teeth are visible through his cheshire-cat grin on his face and their yellow. Nightshadow grimaces, _“2”_ and then the man gets close and says with garbage bin smelling breath, “Let me see the rest of your face, pretty boy.” The filthy hand grabbing the edge of his mask and slowly _“1”_ pulling it off, then...he’s gone. 

Flyby’s balls rise up against the chin of the woman’s mouth and just a second after the hairy cameraman cums in his ass, his dick starts spurting cum down the hot lady’s throat. Another second later, the cameraman blasts cum all over a dazed and breathless woman, and Flyby is nowhere to be seen. 

Boomer can feel it coming and can see in Witch Boy’s glazed over eyes, that he’s on the verge too. Boomer not letting go of his teammate in his arms out of fear that if he did, he would lose him to the crowd, holds tight as the orgasm hits. The reporters previously worshiping the duo are left dazed, confused, and with cummy faces. 

Scorch’s breathing gets heavier and faster as the reporter still firing off question after question gets him near the edge, until he lets out a loud groan and three big pearl white loads of cum. The reporter is hit with one load than the teen, previously pushed out of the way by the older man, comes back and is hit with the other two. The teen is now standing with the reporter in a circle of others with cum on their clothing, he looks down at his Windhammer tee and notices the cum stains all over it, and he innocently exclaims, “Oh man! I got my exclusive Windhammer tee dirty! My mom is going to kill me!” 

Away from the crowd, now dispersing after the jock heroes vanished, is a shadowy figure stood alone in a darkened alleyway. The figure saunters off leaving a faint pink mist behind them and whistling an eerily, upbeat tune. 

**End of Chapter Four**


End file.
